Cheaters
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: PWP, Smut, Incest, Yaoi, Itachi x Sasuke. Seriously. No storyline whatsoever. Just a quick fix of Uchihacestuous goodness. May or may not be completed. We'll see .


**Disclaimer: I do not own... bla bla bla, etc.**

Look. I'm sorry okay? I know I have more chapters to write, but I just NEED a break from all the FLUFF *o*

I promise to update '_Angel_' as soon as I can, but this... This was an accident just waiting to happen xD

Anyways, 7 people in the room and only Itachi and Sasuke are mentioned by name. You can imagine anyone else you like to be in there with them, or just don't bother with it at all. It doesn't matter at all. All you need to know is that there are 5 unnamed people in this story, just as desperate for steamy Uchihacest as I am xD

Enjoy (I hope) ^.^

* * *

4 boys crouched around the salon table, playing poker. 3 of them half naked and 1 boy victoriously clothed.

3 older guys draped over the couch, watching the display of exposed, barely legal skin with lecherous eyes.

7 people, some with dark secrets, some with lewd ideas brewing in their corrupted minds, all of them drunk.

The 3 huddle together and whisper heated words of treachery amongst themselves. Evil grins are sprouting and conspiring nods are exchanged. Finally they turn to the arrogant boy that has mocked their losses all evening.

"One more game Uchiha; all or nothing. If you win, you can have whatever you want. If you lose, WE get whatever WE want."

Confident in his skills, the young raven laughs haughtily and agrees.

"And just so you know what you're getting yourself into; WE want YOU to give your brother a lap dance..."

Shocked onyx eyes dart across the room towards the long-haired raven on the couch. The man merely smirks and takes another sip of his beer, never taking his fiery eyes off his baby brother.

"...until he cums in his pants."

This has even the stoic Uchiha almost couch up the recently swallowed liquid, but he regains his composure quickly. Much faster than the younger, who is flushed a deep red down to his collarbone.

"W-what?"

The perfect eyebrows of the Uchiha prodigy rise, while the seductive smirk finds its way back to a set of luscious lips.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Sasuke..."

The deep rumble is accompanied by a sinister chuckle.

With a hand over his thundering heart and panting quickly, the spikey-haired teen glares at his ever sophisticated older brother.

"Aniki... What are you ...?"

It's not as if the youngest of the renowned clan is immune to his sibling's bewitching good looks and hellish charm. Nor is he a stranger to the forbidden lust that comes with the attraction. But why is the object of his sinful desire so seemingly pleased with the situation?

Slender fingers wrap around the confused boy's wrist, effectively silencing him.

"Don't act so coy, Uchiha. It doesn't suit you. Weren't you the one that said you would not lose a single game tonight? Besides, you already agreed. Game-time."

With amused eyes Itachi watches the 3 conspiring against his Otouto. Cards are exchanged underneath the table, out of the grumbling teen's sight and the trap is set. He witnesses the foul play, but since he deems the opportunity too good to pass up, he never intervenes.

His two friends watch the scene unfold with him, not unaware of the Uchiha's hungry eyes as they rake over the lithe frame of his little brother. They grin at each other and share a little 'high-five' between them.

In a matter of minutes, the trap springs and the damage has been done. The dark-haired boy's eyes double in size when he sees the straight flush on the table in front of him and jumps up to declare shenanigans.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Sasuke. It's unbecoming of an Uchiha. Now take off some clothes and show your sex-god of a brother a good time."

The flustered teen sputters and shoots his friends an incredulous look. Surely they weren't serious? Surely this was all a bad joke and everyone would start laughing, right?

But no-one does. And to make matters worse, one of his so-called 'friends' starts fiddling with the remote of the sound system, sifting through the songs until he settles for a dark and erotic beat.

"Get to work, Sasuke"

He looks at his brother sitting wide-legged on the couch; his arms hanging comfortably over the backrest and his lips slightly pursed together, curling upwards on one side. His long hair flows smoothly over his shoulder as he cocks his head back a little, motioning the stunned teen over.

Not sure when exactly his Aniki had buttoned down his shirt, but enjoying the sight of a firm muscled chest nonetheless, Sasuke slowly approaches the sex god on the couch. His mouth feels dry and his hands are shaking.

"Remember Sasuke; ...until he cums in his pants!"

Is it even possible to make THE Uchiha Itachi lose his cool like that? But he is an Uchiha too. And Uchiha's keep their word. And never fail. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

His gorgeous brother never takes his lusting eyes off him, while he addresses the other 5 excited men in the room, who are all whipping their phones out to capture the moment.

"You guys better record this from every angle possible, because I am going to want to see this again."

His voice is smooth and dark, littering the younger's skin with goose bumps, while he proceeds to straddle his older brother, shifting a little uncomfortably until he finds that he fits perfectly in Itachi's lap.

Like a match made in heaven.

With a last unsure look towards the long-haired raven, who treats him to a suggestive wink while he downs the last of his beer, he folds his hands around the elder's neck.

The feeling of holding such a powerful man between his thighs sends the boy's mind reeling, while his body connects with the grinding beat and starts to move obediently.

A firm and shapely ass gyrates and thrusts against the swiftly hardening cock underneath it. The owner of aforementioned erection digs his perfectly manicured nails deeply in the soft fabric of the couch, twitching with the raw desire to be digging in the inviting skin of those straining thighs instead.

But he holds himself back. He does not allow the deep moan to spill from his lips just yet. But his little brother, that adorable little boy that used to cling to his pants whenever he was scared, is giving him a very hard time with keeping his composure.

He hears the heated whispers and lusty groans from the people around him, but he pays them no attention. All his focus is directed towards his lap, where that incredible little ass is making him feel things he had thought were long gone from his well-trained mind.

Lust. Passion. Dominance.

And the almost overwhelming urge to fuck his baby brother into the couch.

He is hard; painfully so. His lips tingle with the desire to taste Sasuke's, to ravish his mouth and explore the forbidden temptation. The obsidian eyes of the boy are hazed, blatantly betraying his 'innocent' little brother's own unlawful appetite.

The revelation makes the Uchiha prodigy almost giddy.

"You want it, don't you? My sweet baby brother…"

The usage of the affectionate term that is meant to be so innocent, in a situation that is so sinful turns him on even more.

Slowly the world disappears, their surroundings and audience fading as need and sexual desire take over the reins. Itachi leans in closely, leaving only a breath of space between their resembling lips.

"Kiss me."

It's not a request. The authoritative demand leaves no room for debate. But still the teen hesitates, battling internally with the fear of showing too much of his unholy needs.

Dark eyes flash angrily at the lack of response.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? You are grinding your ass over my cock with the intention and highly likely outcome of making me cum, and you are being a prudish little bitch about kissing me in the process?"

The younger is both stunned and explicitly aroused by the obscene words that come from the usually restrained lips. For a short moment he stops the rhythmic motions of his hips. Then a triumphant smirk tugs at his decadent lips, as he basks in the victory of making the illustrious Uchiha Itachi lose his customary poise.

Such a feature should be celebrated, shouldn't it?

There is no chastity, no form of pretence left when they close the almost inexistent distance between them. A young, mostly inexperienced mouth is ravished, completely dominated and devoured by the hungry grasp of the elder's lips.

Sasuke mewls and whimpers as his Aniki's tongue glides hotly against his own, overpowering him with ease.

Itachi's mind reels from the saccharine taste the boy leaves in his mouth. It's dangerously intoxicating, hazardously addictive. He only breaks away for a few seconds to gasp for air and whisper heated words against the silky lips of his younger sibling.

"Hnnn, that's it baby. I want to cum with my tongue in your mouth."

Movements become more frantic and uncontrolled as Sasuke bucks against the palm that has moved from the couch to his straining erection. So wrong, and yet so right. So immoral, and yet so satisfying. He watches his brother's lust-stricken face with lidded eyes. That beautiful face, contorted in the passionate throes of their almost animalistic rutting.

"Oh, holy fuck Sasuke…"

The elder's voice breaks, signalling his impending climax. Onyx eyes roll back and luscious lips heave with the ragged breathing, as Itachi leans his head back against the comfort of the cushions behind him. His entire physique twists and churns as the heat becomes almost unbearable and builds up to an unstoppable explosion.

For a few unmentionable moments, the impeccable Uchiha prodigy is completely out of it. His vision white and his movements jerky and uncontrolled as the waves of glorious, incestuous bliss crash down on him.

When he finally comes down from his brotherly high, he glares at the boy on top of him. It's not enough. He wants… No, he _craves_ more.

And what Uchiha Itachi wants, Uchiha Itachi gets.

It's just the way the world works…

* * *

_To Be Continued... ?_


End file.
